


Relax

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita knows Optimus has had a long day, and she wants to make sure he has a good night's rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> it was sexual sunday and I was bothering [oneshallstand](http://oneshallstand.tumblr.com) when [suddenly inspiration](http://oneshallstand.tumblr.com/post/78828721427/or-if-that-doesnt-appeal-to-you-i-could-always-sit)

"Elita…"

She hushes him, kissing his panel before she manually slides it away. “You’ve been working hard all day. Relax,” she tells him even as she climbs up to slide her valve along his spike.

Faceplates heating up, Optimus grasps her hips while he fights to keep his optics online. The Autobots had been in a skirmish defending an energon mine very early, and then the base’s computer system had crashed just before he’d been ready for a nice recharge cycle. He and Ratchet had had to work quickly to recover all of their data.

When he’d finally entered their quarters, Elita had been waiting for him.

His optics snap open when Elita begins sliding herself down onto his spike, and he shakes his helm- frustrated with himself for falling asleep  _now_  of all times. She laughs, and his spark warms at the sound.

"I want you to fall asleep, Optimus," she says, smiling as she flattens her palm against his windshield. Elita can feel his engine and spark rumbling powerfully underneath.

"I do not wish to miss this," Optimus admits, smoothing his hands up her sides and following every contour of her frame.

The femme smiles again, grasping his wrists and pressing them down to the berth. “We can do this another time when you are capable of enjoying the show,” she promises teasingly. “For now, however, you need rest.”

The Prime commits her promise to memory, fully intending to hold her to it soon, before he lets the sound of her systems lull his own into powering down. Just as he’s about to surrender to recharge, Elita clenches her valve around him and he gasps.

"Shhhh," she soothes him, rolling her hips.

Huffing, Optimus lets the heat quickly spreading through his circuits relax his frame once more, and Elita continues to cycle each caliper in her valve in the most maddening rhythm. He tries to grasp her hips again, but one hand misses and winds up sliding down her thigh. Optimus doesn’t mind though, so long as he’s touching her.

Elita smiles as the Prime’s systems begin winding down. She gently lies down across his chassis, keeping his spike snugly buried in her valve, and lies her cheek against a pane of glass. He throws an arm over her, and she clenches harder for him.

Optimus thinks he groaned as his engine revved, but the vibration from it and the added warmth of Elita’s frame safely lying atop him finally has him drifting off into recharge.


End file.
